The Insanity of Love
by Happiness Fooled
Summary: One Shot: He knows his heart and so does she but do the reakonise eachothers


**The Insanity of Love**

Half way through her Head Girl rounds, she discovered even though the War was over and had been for three months now, the student body was still a little jumpy about wandering the corridors of Hogwarts. So she decided to let her mind wander. 'The students no longer had house rivalry but close friendships. The great greasy git of the dungeons hadn't really changed, he was still nasty and spiteful because of this he had become weak, though he would never show it, but he had changed a little and that was all that mattered. This man who consumed her heart, had lose a lot more than anyone one else, yes people lost family and friends, therefore a piece of them but he lose a really big part of himself that evening the piece he had for many years.' Opening her eyes to see where she was, she walked into something firm, strong and hard, still in thought and thinking it was only a wall, she got up and went to continue her rounds. Just as she turned the 'wall' grabbed her wrist and made her turn and face it again.

"Hermione, Shaking his head Miss Granger?" he asked is a state of shock and surprise tone.

"Yes that would be me," she reply to quickly, "What do you want?"

"Nothing of great importance" he said dismissively but without thinking, he had let go of her wrist and one of his hand were around her waist and the other cupped the side of her face, drinking in the beautiful site in front of him, bent down and kissed her lightly at first but then she put one of her hands to the back of his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him with more passion, while her other hand was free to wander his firm, strong chest.

Hermione pulled back a little then tiptoed up and lent towards his ear and whispered " I will never leave you, if that is what you want, I do promise you this.

Once he heard this he held her tighter and picked her up, and kissed her demandingly which was meant as: 'if you break that promise I will break you.' He carried her to his private chambers.

Entering into his rooms, he heard a small whimper and realised that Hermione was no longer holding him but rubbing her hand, where he had accidentally banged it against the doorframe.

"Sorry…" he started but was cut off by Hermione when she had him in a passionate kiss.

Lying down on his bed, they entered into a deep passion filled kiss, which lead them into their smiled sleep.

Waking from his sleep Severus wondered was that if it was all a dream, but it seemed to real to be, turning his head he was greeted by the most beautiful site he had ever seen and that answered his question. Suddenly, it hit him like a tonne of feathers, 'fuck, she a 7th year student, under the care of the staff here and that includes me,' "Fuck" is all he said while storming out.

'Fuck' was all Hermione heard when she woke up suddenly. Slowly she opened her eyes, she was taking in her surroundings that included a deep dark blue bed cover, a couple of silver pillows which was all on a huge Rimu four post bed. Then it dawned on her she was in Severus room. 'Hmm, not bad at all.'

In the Headmasters office, Severus was pacing back and forwards, making himself feel faint which had never occurred before, stopping he turned and faced the Headmaster for the first time since arriving.

"I love her, Albus, I really do but she has her whole life in front of her." Suddenly he thought of her promise. " She made a promise to me last night something big…" Confused he stopped, he didn't have an answer, which was a first and definitely something new.

A little confused Albus spoke for the first time. "She promised you what?"

"That is would never leave me, if that was what I wanted." Severus replied slowly.

All Albus could say was "Severus, my boy, you are like a son to me and a good friend at that, I know you love her and have for a long time," he paused to think "and with love comes hope and friendship, but I have to say…"

"What?" Severus snapped. Suddenly he stated' "If you love something let it go and if it comes back its yours and if it does not it never was." He finished in a small whisper

Albus stood there confused and it showed so Severus decided to explain

"Before the War, Hermione came to me and told me that she had to leave and that she loved me." Realization dawned on him, "I loved her then and I let her go, then she came back, do you think?" He asked lamely and stupidly.

"Yes I do, it maybe a student/teacher relationship and against the rules but I say screw the rules because love replaces hate and hope replaces loss..." Snape only mouthed "oh" and Albus continued "My boy, you lost more in this war than anyone but in the process you also gain more, you lost apart of your life, apart that you had for sixteen years as a double agent if you will, and when you lost it your heart had a hole of hate and loss but with this love you have for Hermione and Hermione has for you, the hope of hate and loss has been replaced but love and hope. You are only twenty years older than her and that isn't a lot lost and you know it. Especially when you consider my wife and I are more than forty years apart." He added as I after thought.

Albus looked up and saw Severus grabbing some Floo powder and stepping into the fire as saying "Severus Snape Chambers"

"Good Boy" Albus said to himself

When he returned to his chambers from the Floo network, he saw Hermione reading one of his Dark Arts book, he quickly became angry, but as quickly as it came it went. He walked over to her and gently removed the book from her hands and slammed it shut. As he did this she became startled and fell of the sofa while landing at his feet. He looked down astounded and started laughing, while grabbing her arm and gently pulled her up to him and smoothly said' "No need to kiss my feet."

She laughed at that and kissed him lightly on the lips then pulled away, and laughed, "Was that better than kissing your feet"

"I love you so much…" kneeling down and taking Hermione's and continued "would you do a selfish man like me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked with so much emotion.

"I love you like no other and please I have only dreamed of you asking me that question. By the way that is a YES" She replied as a couple of tears rolled down her cheek.

A year and a half later, Hermione was on the sofa with the second person she loved, her baby boy. Looking down into his eyes she told him he was likely to have his fathers eyes, 'deep black holes of love' she thought with nothing more than love.

Severus, lending against the doorframe, was watching his wife and their son, with a smile only reserved for his family. The two great loves of his life. Slowly walking up to them, he kissed his son first and than his wife. He could tell she was tired so he took Nathan Jonathan Snape and placed him in his crib and tucked him in, whispering, "I will never love anyone as much as I do you and you mother."

Hermione coming up behind him and placing her arms around Severus turning him around and kissing him soundly on the lips.

"I love you more now than I did this morning, you know that."

"Yes I did but you know that I couldn't love you anymore that I do because if I did my heart would explode" Severus replied and Hermione just laughed.

Both were unaware that Albus was watching them from the fireplace with a tear rolling down his face because of the declaration of love his favourite couple just made to each other.

THE END 

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is so not mine; I just merely borrow characters to fill time in our boring life's (mainly mine) 


End file.
